


Femme Fatale

by Lyumia



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Video Cameras, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie knew he should have been disgusted by the gift. But honestly, it made him lust after his darling even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femme Fatale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190052) by [trippydooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippydooda/pseuds/trippydooda). 



> Go, read Darling. Now. Right now. Do it. Dooooo iiiiit XD It's way better than this.  
> I don't own anything.  
> Sad Milestone of My Life: First Smut Ever Posted (note the word "Posted")  
> Update: minor fixes

"Darling?"

He lifted the vent cover, squinting at the little red light that blinked at him in the darkness. He recognized it instantly. It was his darling's camera, his sweet darling. Eagerly he reached out for it- enthralled to see the grateful expression on her face when he returned it to her- the back of his fingers rubbed against some kind of sticky residue, he cringed, extracting the device from the vent. Climbing down the ladder, he inspected the clear liquid on his exposed skin. Wiping it off with a handkerchief, he inspected the camera, fiddling with the buttons. 

His darling stared up at him in the screen, eyes glowing and hand moving over her- _oh_. His breath hitched, willing himself to stop the footage before his darling could shame herself that way. But the camera remained in his hands, suddenly much heavier than it had been when he picked it up.

In the video he could hear himself humming, his darling looked down, her breathe hitching whilst Eddie hums away, completely oblivious, in the video. He frowned at the obvious bulge his darling rubbed, but the repulsive organ wasn't enough to stop the growing tightness of his pants. He was duly aware of his own hand gravitating down towards his erection, but his attention was solely focused on his darling, mimicking the small movements of her hips as she touched herself.

The whore, he thought, taking his member into his hand. Slut, minx- teasing him like this. He groaned, stroking himself faster. In the video, his darling skidded on the metal. Eddie hand pumped his cock faster, small noises echoing in the room, imagining what it would be like when they consummated their marriage. He would touch the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs before he entered her. It would hurt, but women had to experience pain every once and a while. He'd slam into her, each thrust making her cry out in pleasure. He'd punish her for pleasuring herself mere feet from him, make her plead for his forgiveness while he fucked her hard and fast just like the slut deserved.

He braced himself on a nearby table, his darling staring up at him while he pleasured himself. He pictured those soft lips around his cock, the filthy noises she could make as she sucked him off. For a moment he almost cursed the grainy green preventing him from seeing evey detail of his darling's soft, sweat slicked skin, and dark eyes, but any complaints quickly left him when he heard his darling call lustfully; ”C-come on." 

A small voice in his head wondered if this was how Lima Syndrome came about.

He was close to completion now, he wondered what his darling would look like with his seed dripping down her face, wide eyes gazing up at him innocently while she did filthy things with her mouth. His hips jerked forward as his darling came, biting down on her finger as his voice asked "Darling? Is that you?" 

Eddie panted, acutely aware of the fact he just came on his darling's precious camera. He pulled up his trousers, retrieved his knife and decided it was time to find his _darling_.

  ---------

Trapped inside a locker, with a perfect view of the bloodstained table Eddie Gulskin planned to castrate him on, Waylon Park knew he was screwed. And not in the way he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> (O//.//o)
> 
> So... that happened... (criticism welcomed... insults are welcomed too... no seriously, make sure this never happens again.)


End file.
